


Shall I stay, would it be a sin?

by Thatoneloser_kid



Category: Teenage Bounty Hunters (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:48:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26253658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatoneloser_kid/pseuds/Thatoneloser_kid
Summary: April goes to see Sterling when she doesn't show up to church the Sunday after the lock-in.
Relationships: April Stevens/Sterling Wesley
Comments: 19
Kudos: 486





	Shall I stay, would it be a sin?

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoy. 
> 
> If you have any prompts send them my way!  
> thatoneloser-kid.tumblr.com

April had heard about it the night it happened. Or at least the grapevine version. 

It was Luke who found out first, from his mother, and he, of course, promptly told everyone about it. 

April almost got up and left the moment she found out, but she knew she was the last person she would want to see right now.

So she stayed at the lock-in, restless and not sleeping at all. 

She messaged Sterling over and over but none delivered, before deciding to try Blair. 

April [02:56]: is she okay? 

April anxiously waited for a response. 

Blair [03:20]: no, she isnt 

[03:20]: shes alive bt after everything shes been through tonight shes not okay

April [03:22]: can I come see her? 

Blair [03:23]  ur the last person she should see 

[03:23]: uve done enough stevens

April felt her chest tighten, a ball forming in her throat. She cried silently against her sleeping bag pillow, years of practice after having to silently cry herself to sleep so her father wouldn't hear. 

\--

There were all kinds of stories swirling around school that night, she wasn't sure which were true, but all she knew was Sterling was hurt, and that was part due to her. 

But April decided to stay away like Blair said, mostly because she would most likely see her Sunday morning at church. 

But she didn't. The Wesley's didn't show up to church, and that was the last straw for April. 

It was Debbie who opened the door, looking more tired and worn down than April had ever seen her. April smiled kindly. "Hi, Mrs Wesley."

"Oh, April, sweetie, hi." Debbie smiled, it was forced but it was something.

"I was wondering if I could see Sterling?" 

"I'm not sure she is up for guests right now," Debbie said. "Why don't you go up and see, you remember where her room is, right?" 

"Yes, ma'am," April moved past Debbie to the stairs. 

"April," April stopped halfway up the stairs, looking at Debbie over her shoulder. "She's really hurting, don't let her push you away. She needs a friend outside of this family right now."

That made April frown. All she knew was that Sterling's aunt had gone to jail and there was a gun fight involved. 

"Yes, ma'am."

April steeled herself, lifting her hand to knock but before she could a hand wrapped around it and she was pulled into the room across the hall. 

"What the  _ fuck  _ are you doing here?" Blair hissed quietly. "I warned you. Stay away from her."

"I couldn't." April said. 

"Do you know how selfish you're being right now?" Blair said, glaring at April. "You broke her heart, then our mom broke her heart. The last thing she needs is  _ you  _ around, playing hot and cold."

"I'm not- I didn't-" 

"She was falling in love with you, April, and you  _ knew  _ that, there's no way you didn't." Blair snapped. "And you just threw her away, she deserves better than that. She deserves better than some bitchy, awful, mean, heartless girl just giving up on her."

"I haven't, that's why I'm here."

"You're leaving." Blair grabbed her arm and began dragging her out of the room. 

"Blair you don't get it. She wanted us to come out." April argued as Blair dragged her out into the hallway. "I like her, I do, but he came back, he wouldn't allow it."

"Grow up, April."

"I don't know what he would have done if he knew, but let's just say that sex worker would have gotten off lightly compared to me."

"He beats you?" 

April perked up ever so slightly, because that wasn't Blair's voice. 

Both she and Blair whipped around to Sterling, standing in her doorway, blanket wrapped tightly around her, deep bags under her sad eyes. 

"Sterling," April breathed, relieved, breaking free from Blair and rushing to Sterling, taking ahold of her cheeks, giving her the once over. "Are you okay?" 

"He hurts you?" Sterling asked again. 

"I-that doesn't matter right now. Are  _ you _ okay, Ster?" 

Sterling's eyes softened. "Do you want to come in? I don't really feel like talking right now."

April nodded, attempting to follow Sterling, but Blair grabbed her arm. 

"You better watch yourself, Stevens."

"Blair," Sterling sighed, wrapped her hand around April's upper arm, her thumb calmingly rubbing the skin there. 

Blair let go, but glared at April as she headed back to her room. 

"Sorry about her, she is feeling particularly protective right now." Sterling said, giving her arm a little squeeze before heading into the dark room.

April lingered by the door after she closed it while Sterling went to sit on her bed. 

"I'm so mad at you, and I hurt so fucking much because of  _ you."  _ Sterling snapped. "But right now, I need you to be that girl from the arcade. I need you to come here and lie with me, and hold me and tell me a story because my life if fucking destroyed, and I just want to try and forget."

April nodded. "Okay."

They ended up on Sterling's bed, Sterling's head on April's chest as April played with her hair. It was silent, at first, then Sterling told her to tell her a story, so April did, making one up completely on the fly. 

She barely got half way through before Sterling was asleep, snoring sweetly against her collarbone, and April's heart clenched at the sight of the exhausted looking girl. 

This was what she wanted. She wanted to be herself, she wanted to hold Sterling when the world beat her down. And she wanted to be there when Sterling inevitably got back up as a stronger, more kick ass woman. 

It wasn't fair, how often life seemed to just completely fuck Sterling over, not when Sterling was genuinely one of the most altruistic people she knew. 

Maybe karma wasn't a thing. Maybe good people didn't have good things happen to them. Because Sterling was  _ so fucking good,  _ and April still happened to her. 

April considered sneaking out, or waking Sterling up and just booking it out of there. 

But April knew something was wrong. Really wrong. 

She saw how Sterling looked at her last night, she wouldn't have wanted April around if something even more devastating than April ripping her heart out hadn't have happened. 

So she stayed, against her better judgement. Against the fear of her father. Against the pain she was feeling, because she wasn't heartless, Sterling wasn't the only one falling in love. 

At first she was ridged, but she relaxed over time, raking her hand through Sterling's hair, tentatively at first, but then Sterling snuggled closer, mewling against her neck, her nose pressed against her pulse point. 

April kind of loved the feeling this gave her. 

April messed around on her phone - she certainly didn't watch Sterling sleep, because that's weird- until Sterling woke up not long after four. 

April just so happened to be looking in Sterling general direction when she startled away, a soft little gasp escaping her lips, her eyes snapping open. 

April could  _ see  _ the panic there, so she acted on instinct, her hand finding Sterling's cheek, reminiscent of the night at the arcade. "Hey, it's me, you're okay."

That seemed to calm Sterling, and she released a shaky breath, her forehead pressed against April's shoulder.

April felt Sterling slowly shake her head against her shoulder, and April braced herself to be thrown out. 

"I was kidnapped last night."

April felt her blood run cold, shifting to lie alongside Sterling, the girls facing each other. "What?" April breathed, eyeing Sterling as best she could in the dark room. "By who? Did they hurt you? Did they get caught?" 

Sterling nodded slowly, her eyes unfocused, and April could see them begin to well up. 

"Hey, Ster," April whispered, her hand finding April's cheek again. 

"I don't--I can't- and you, and my parents, and Blair. I can't--I don't want to."

April nodded, though she had no real idea what Sterling was talking about, but she was close to a panic attack, April could feel it, so she tried to calm everything down. 

"Okay, you don't have to do or say anything." April assured. "I texted my parents, saying I'll miss dinner, I'll stay as long as you need me to."

"I needed you to not flirt with someone else and just hold my hand." Sterling snapped, and April felt it square in the chest.  Sterling sniffed.  "Sorry," 

"No, no. It's fair, and we need to talk about it. Would you rather talk about that or what happened last night?" 

"Us, please."

April nodded. "I want you, Sterling, I  _ really _ need for you to believe that."

"Then what's the big deal?" 

April smiled sadly at her. "I can't be out here, Sterling."

"You couldn't just say that? Instead of dragging Luke into this?" 

"I did, multiple times, it just wasn't what you wanted to hear." Sterling looked down, and April knew she knew it was true. "I like you. A lot. But I can't be out. I can't hold your hand, or kiss you in the hallway. I can't because of him."

Sterling looked up at her through her eyelashes. "He hurts you?" 

"Not since he got back."

"He got back two nights ago, you spent one of those out the house." Sterling front. "April-" 

"It's fine, whatever." April waved her off. "While I'm here, while  _ he  _ is here, I can't do this publicly."

"What about privately?" Sterling asked. "Blair knows now, she could help if she needs to."

"You would be okay with that? Keeping it all a secret."

"I want nothing more than to show you off, show how lucky I am, but I get it now. I understand, and I just want  _ you _ , April." Sterling said. "So, yes, I would be okay with that, but we need to talk it through some more."

"Of course," April agreed, a little bud of hope blooming in her chest. "Do you want to talk about the other stuff?"

Sterling just launched into a rambly explanation of what had happened, and April could just barely keep up, with every new piece of information just seemingly hitting harder than the next. 

"Okay, wait," April said. "Your aunt kidnapped you, tried to run away with you, there was a gun fight with your boss and your sister, your mom isn't your mom and Blair isn't your twin."

"And I'm a bounty hunter," Sterling added quickly, seemingly unsure. 

April blinked a few times, a frown on her brow. "A bounty hunter. Like, those guys who hunt people to skip bail?" 

"Yes," 

"I- wait, hold on." April shook her head as she sat up. "How the heck are you a bounty hunter, you're seventeen?"

"It's complicated," Sterling whispered, her face half hidden by the pillow. "Listen, April, I'm going to tell you something that might make you hate me, but I pray it won't."

April's stomach churned. "What?" 

"I'm the reason your father went to jail. Well, Blair and I. We caught him, while he was on the run, we got him at his lake house and took him in." That was just something else to add to the already huge load of crazy information she had gotten tonight. "April-" 

"Wait, sh." April held up a finger, rolling off the bed to stand. 

Sterling was the reason her father went to jail, she was the reason her father was gone. 

Sterling moved to sit on the edge of the bed, looking anxious, and upset, and overwhelmed. She had been through so much. 

"Hey," it surprised even April how soft her own voice was as she moved to knee in front of Sterling, both hands cupping her cheeks. It was only then a tear streaked down her cheek. "I don't know how I feel about that right now, honestly. He is my father, and you broke up my family. However, he was deserving of the punishment and, honestly, I was happier when he was gone."

"Are you mad at me?" 

"I don't think so," April admitted with a little frown. She wasn't even really sure how she felt, but she wasn't angry. 

"I thought--I was sure you would hate me." Sterling whispered, a sad little laugh escaping her lips. 

"No. I don't think I could ever hate you." April said with a soft little smile. "He deserved it, he hurt that woman, but he's still my father, I still love him."

"I know," Sterling nodded. 

"And what you said earlier? About how your family isn't really your family, that's not true, at all." April said. "Your mother is still your mother, even if it isn't by birth, and same with your father. And you and Blair, man, I don't think I've ever seen two people more in sync, which is quite mind blowing you aren't twins, I would never imagine that kind of bond with anyone but twins."

"I know, and I don't love them any less, it's just-" 

"Confusing," April said when Sterling trailed off. 

"Yeah." 

"And that's okay, it would be weird if you weren't, actually." April gave Sterling a little smile, her thumb stroking her cheek. "You can't expect to process all this in a weekend, Ster."

Sterling nodded slowly, leaning into her hand, but her eyes never left April's. "I'm glad you're here."

April softened, melted, really. "You are?" 

"I don't really feel like talking to my family right now, and I needed someone."

"What about Luke?"

"I needed someone nice, and compassionate, and who'll listen, and who's clever, and really pretty."

That last one made April huff out a surprised little laugh, which made Sterling smile. 

"I wanted you, even when I kinda didn't like you." Sterling admitted. 

"You're just going to forgive me?" 

"No," Sterling shook her head, and April felt her stomach bottom out. "I expect lots of kisses and snacks as an apology."

April laughed at Sterling's coy little smile. "You, Sterling Wesley, are trouble."

"And yet you're here."

"I am," April hummed. "I'm not saying I'm going to be perfect, Ster. I'm going to screw up, so I need you to go easy on me."

"I'll try, we both have a lot of learning to do."

"Yeah," April agreed. "So, about those kisses I owe you."

Sterling's lips stretched into a slow smile. "Yeah?" 

"When would you like to start receiving payment?"

"I mean, as soon as possible, really." Sterling tried her best to hide her smile, but April could see the way her lips wobbled and twitched, and she loved it. 

April's other hand landed on Sterling's other cheek as she kneeled up, pressing a tentative, lingering kiss on Sterling's lips. 

"I really am sorry, Sterling." April said, her forehead resting against Sterling's. 

"I know," Sterling hummed, her hands on April's waist, cold fingertips touching the sliver of exposed skin. "I am, too. For pushing, I was just excited to finally have someone who I had feelings for, I wanted everyone to know."

"You're braver than I am."

"Nah," Sterling shook her head. "Different circumstances, I get it now, now I know what your father does."

April nodded slightly, moving to tuck her face against Sterling's neck, and Sterling wrapped her arms securely around her. 

"Do you want me to beat him up?" Sterling offered in a playful tone. "I don't know if you've noticed, but I've become super tough since this bounty hunter stuff started."

April chuckled softly, pulling back to look at Sterling. "Thank you," 

April didn't even really know what she was thanking Sterling for, but Sterling seemed to, nodding slightly. "Yeah, of course." She said. "When do you have to go?" 

"Soon, I told them I'd be missing dinner, which they weren't happy about, me missing the first Sunday dinner with my dad back. So I probably shouldn't push my luck."

"Do you want me to walk you out, then?" 

"Yeah, please."

Sterling pulled on a sweatshirt as April slipped into her shoes, both heading for the door.

Sterling stopped April from opening the door with a hand on the wood just by her head, and when April turned she was towering over her, trapping her between her body and the door. 

Sterling dipped down, kissing her again, but she made sure to keep a good chunk of space between them, like Sterling hadn't been making out with her in the back of her car less than a week ago, pushing her down into the seat with her hips. 

April wrapped an arm around her waist, the other hand finding her cheek as she pulled her in closer. 

Sterling let out a surprise little squeak when she ended up with April pinned against the door, pulling back slightly to peer down at her. "I wanted to kiss you goodbye."

"Okay," April agreed, "Do it again?" 

April's stomach fluttered at the smile Sterling gave her as she slowly leaned in, kissing April's bottom lip in a slow, searing kiss. 

April unconsciously chased her as she pulled back, her palms flat against the door, pushing herself up onto her tiptoes to continue kissing Sterling. 

Sterling laughed softly in response. "Are you sure you have to leave?" 

"Unfortunately," April sighed. "Will you be at school tomorrow?" 

"Yeah, I think so." Sterling nodded. "Are we still pretending to hate each other?" 

"We don't have to, I understand you might need someone to be there for you." 

"I dunno, sneaking around could be kind of exciting."

April laughed at Sterling's little shrug. "Trouble," She said, tapping Sterling on the nose, and the smile she got in return she could only describe as dreamy.

Sterling walked her out, giving her a tight hug goodbye and promising she would get her number from Blair to text her from her new phone.

Her father was a little mad when she got home, but her was still riding the high of getting away from a crime he certainly shouldn’t have gotten away with, so she only got a disapproving look.

She spent an hour downstairs with them before finally heading up stairs and checking her phone.

404-504-0318 [19:30]: You looked really pretty today.

[19:35]: This is Sterling, by the way.

April laughed, because of course it was Sterling.

Even with him downstairs, and her mother bending to his every will, April had a glimmer of hope. She only had one year of school left, she was going to get to go to the college of her choice, and she had Sterling.

She was as happy as she could be right now.


End file.
